


lame excuses and lies

by yoshimiforestmagdalene



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshimiforestmagdalene/pseuds/yoshimiforestmagdalene
Summary: “You use, don’t you?”
Relationships: Lucas Thomas & Noah Marshall
Kudos: 3





	lame excuses and lies

**Author's Note:**

> planned to be part of a larger piece i never got around to and probably never will lol

"You use, don't you?"

He and Noah are the only two on the bleachers. It's noon, so the sun is blinding, but it's winter, so the frost in the air — thick and white — mars it. Snow sits on the bleachers alongside them in piles, half-melted, half-thin. Lucas is scribbling events into his diary. He doesn't normally scribble, but Noah's presence sets him on edge. He's been on edge more recently, what with the... He swallows and chokes and splutters quietly.

"What?" Lucas doesn't look up. It's been years and he still can't face Noah. Because he's a coward. So he just listens, listens to Noah's scratchy voice, sad and low and just a bit whiny.

"I went on pills too for a while after Jane. Until my parents decided they didn't care enough about my wellbeing to spend money on making me okay. But it's okay, because they didn't make me okay anyway."

Lucas is still scribbling in his diary, but he's not writing words. It's shapes, swirls, nothing English. He can't focus on it. Not with Noah beside him, not with the...

"I'm not on pills," he says, and regrets it immediately after. Not because... but because Jane. Because everything he won't speak about. Because everything between them and behind them and all around them that they can't see but still feel, still know, and oh how they feel it.

Noah shrugs, like he knows he’s lying and it's water under the bridge because he couldn’t expect truth from him after everything anyway, but Lucas knows that bridge is posed above no lake of any kind.


End file.
